Mel Blanc
Mel Blanc (1908 - 1989) Film Deaths: *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939;animated)'' [Daffy Duck]: Killed in an explosion after he goads Casper Caveman (Jack Lescoulie) into stabbing a giant inflatable duck full of dynamite killing both of them, they are then seen as angels on clouds. *''Ali Baba Bound (1940;animated)'' Pig/Ali Baba/Suicide Squad/Humpmobile Camel: Ali Baba and the Suicide Squad are killed in an explosion when the Suicide Squad charges into him with a bomb strapped to his head. (The rest of the characters survive). *''The Sour Puss (1940;animated)'' Pig/Cat/Canary/Flying Fish: The Canary commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. (The rest of the characters survive). *''The Haunted Mouse (1941;animated)'' Cat: The Cat jumps to his death from a window after the Ghost Mouse (Walter Tetley) sets his foot on fire, the Cat's ghost then chases the mouse. *''Notes To You (1941;animated)'' Pig/Cat: The Cat is shot in the chest by Porky after getting fed up with his singing, his 9 lives then show up to sing some more. *''Double Chaser (1942;animated)'' Mouse/Cat/Dog: The Mouse is killed in an explosion after lighting a bomb he thought was an apple, he is then seen as an angel on a cloud. (The cat and dog survive). *''The Ducktators (1942;animated)'' Duck/Horohito Duck/Dove of Peace: The Hitler and Horohito ducks are shot to death along with the Mussolini Duck (Michael Maltese) by a Soldier from a billboard, their heads are then seen mounted on The Dove Of Peace's wall. *''Foney Fables (1942;animated)'' Who Cried Wolf: Eaten by a wolf (offscreen). *''Confusions of a Nutzy Spie (1943;animated)'' Pig/Eggbert/Missing Lynx: The Missing Lynx is killed in an explosion after Eggbert sneezes his bomb at him, he is then seen as an angel on a cloud. (Porky and Eggbert survive). *''Spies'' (1943; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when his ship is torpedoed by German U-boats, after he had carelessly revealed information about the mission. He appears as a spirit in Hell afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Goldbrick'' (1943; animated) [Private Snafu]: Run over by a Japanese tank after he lazily digs a foxhole too shallow to protect him; after the tank runs over him, his foxhole is transformed into a grave complete with headstone. (Played for comic effect.) *''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' (1943; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Rabbit Bookie/Rabbit Thugs]: Voicing multiple characters, "Rabbit Bookie" and all the "Rabbit Thugs" commit suicide by shooting themselves in the head (with a single bullet that goes through all four of them), after realizing that they had stopped Bugs Bunny from winning the race and thus sabotaged their own bet. (This ending is censored from most TV airings of this cartoon.) Bugs Bunny survives the cartoon. *''An Itch in Time (1944;animated)'' Dog/Cat: The Cat commits suicide by shooting himself after seeing the flea carry off Elmer Fudd (Arthur Q. Bryan) and The Dog. (The Dog survives). *''Booby Traps'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when he plays a piano that had been booby-trapped with a bomb attached to the key of the song's last note. He appears as an angel on a cloud afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Dies of malaria (off-screen) after failing to take proper precautions; his head is shown mounted as a trophy on the mosquito's wall afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''A Lecture on Camouflage'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when a German hot-air balloon drops a bomb on him, after he tries to take cover in the shadow of the balloon itself. (Played for comic effect.) *''Bugs Bunny Nips The Nips (1944;animated)'' Bunny/Japanese Soldiers/Sumo Wrestler: The first Japanese soldier falls to his death after Bugs takes his parachute and gives him an anvil, The Sumo Wrestler dies after Bugs hits him on the head with a mallet, and the remaining Japanese soldiers are killed in an explosion when Bugs gives them ice cream bars with grenades inside of them. *''Birdy and the Beast (1944;animated)'' Tat: The "Puddy Tat" is killed in an explosion after Tweety tricks him into eating a grenade. *''Plane Daffy (1944;animated)'' Duck/Pigeon 13/Hitler/Goering/Goebels: Pigeon 13 commits suicide by shooting himself after giving away important information to Hatta Mari (Sarah Berner), Goering and Goebels shoot themselves after they accidentally upset Hitler. *''Going Home'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Run over by a streetcar that suddenly appears after he declares that the blabbermouth who gave away his unit's position should be run over by a streetcar. (Played for comic effect.) *''Draftee Daffy (1945;animated)'' Duck/Little Man From The Draftboard: The Man from the Draftboard presumably suffocates to death after Daffy locks him in a safe, Daffy is killed in an explosion after the rocket he's riding on crashes and explodes, both are then seen in Hell. *''Bacall To Arms (1946;animated)'' Husband/Lion/Duckling: The Wolf is shot in the chest by Bogey Gocart (Dave Barry). (The rest of his characters survive). *''Rhapsody Rabbit (1946;animated)'' Bunny/Coughing Audience Member: The Coughing Audience Member is shot to death (offscreen) by Bugs for repeatedly interrupting his piano recital. *''The Foxy Duckling (1947;animated)'' Fox/Duckling: The Fox falls to his death from his collapsing makeshift bridge after the Duckling drops a feather on him causing it to collapse under his weight, he is then seen as an angel chasing the Duckling. *''I Taw A Putty Tat (1948;animated)'' Sylvester/Tweety: Sylvester is mauled to death (offscreen) by a bulldog Tweety siced on him, this is confirmed when Tweety stamps his picture on a wall like Slyvester had done when he ate his owner's birds. *''Back Alley Oproar (1948;animated)'' Sylvester: Killed in an explosion after Elmer Fudd (Arthur Q. Bryan) plants a bunch of dynamite around his fence killing both of them, Elmer is then seen as an angel surrounded by Sylvester's 9 lives. *''Buccaneer Bunny (1948;animated)'' Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Polly Parrot: Polly Parrot is killed in an explosion after Bugs gives him a stick of dynamite to prevent him from giving away his hiding place. (Bugs and Sam survive). *''Mouse Mazurka (1948;animated)'' Sylvester: Commits suicide after drinking nitro glycerin and causing himself to explode after having nothing to eat after the mouse he'd been trying to eat died doing the same thing, he is then seen in heaven chasing the mouse. *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1949;animated)'' Duck: Commits suicide by shooting himself after his story doesn't sell (This scene is often cut from TV). *''Bye, Bye Bluebeard'' (1949; animated) [Porky Pig/Mouse/Bluebeard]: Voicing multiple roles, "Bluebeard" is killed in an explosion after the mouse tricks him into eating several bombs (which Bluebeard mistook for popovers). ("Porky Pig" and "Mouse" survive the cartoon.) (Played for comic effect.) *''The Ducksters (1950;animated)'' Duck/Porky Pig/Audience Member: The Audience Member is shot to death by Daffy (offscreen) for warning Porky about the dangers of the game show. (Daffy and Porky survive). *''Satan's Waitin' (1954;animated)'' Dog/Bank Robbers: Sylvester loses all nine of his lives throughout the cartoon, first he falls to his death from a building chasing Tweety, next he is run over by a steamroller, then he is frightened to death by a devil dog statue, his 4th-7th lives are lost when he's shot in shooting gallery, he then breaks his neck when he hits his head on a tunnel while riding a roller coaster, and he looses his 9th life when two criminals blow up the safe he's hiding in, the two bank robbers are also killed in the explosion. *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (1957; animated) [Bugs Bunny as Brunhilde]: Killed (off-screen) when Elmer Fudd (voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan) summons storms, earthquakes, and smog to attack Bugs; his body is shown afterwards when Elmer discovers him and remorsefully carries him away. He comes back to life to address the camera and ask "What did you expect in an opera, a happy ending?" (This may or may not count as a "death" scene, but I'll go ahead and list it just in case.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Showbiz Bugs (1957;animated)'' Bunny/Daffy Duck: Daffy Duck blows himself up in a magic trick that involves swallowing explosives followed by a match, he is then seen as a ghost. *''Wild and Woolly Hare (1959;animated)'' Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Injun Joe: Injun Joe is shot to death (offscreen) by Yosemite Sam. (Bugs and Sam survive). *''Bonanza Bunny (1959;animated)'' Bunny/Blacque Jacque Shellacque: Blacque Jacque Shellacque is killed in an explosion after Bugs cuts a hole in his bag of gunpowder and lights the trail it leaves behind. *''Tweet and Lovely (1959;animated)'' Sylvester/Tweety: Sylvester is killed in an explosion after he trips and falls down the stairs while carrying a bomb, he is then seen as an angel. *''Horse Hare (1960;animated)'' Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Indians: Bugs shoots several of the Indians to death (offscreen) and marks a tally every time he scores a kill. (Bugs and Sam survive). *''The Abominable Snowrabbit (1961;animated)'' Bunny/Daffy Duck/Abominable Snowman: The Abominable Snowman melts into a puddle after Bugs lure him out into the desert. (Bugs and Daffy survive). *''Devil's Feud Cake (1963;animated)'' Bunny/Yosemite Sam/The Devil: Yosemite Sam dies three times 1) He falls to his death from a plane after his parachute doesn't open 2) He jumps to his death to escape from some lions 3) He is killed when Bugs Bunny shoots a cannon ball at him. *''Dumb Patrol (1964;animated)'' Bunny/Yosemite Sam: Yosemite Sam is killed in an explosion when his plane crashes into an ammunition field, he is then seen as angel in a devil costume strumming a harp. TV Deaths: *''The Jetsons:A Jetson's Christmas Carol (1985;animated)'' Spacely/Jacob Marsley: Jacob Marsley dies (offscreen) in the hospital caused by an unseen accident due to his greed sometime before the events of the episode, he appears as a ghost wrapped in bandages warning Mr. Spacely that he could end up like him if he doesn't change his ways. (Cosmo Spacely survives). Noteworthy Connections: Father of Noel Blanc Gallery: melblanc-1959.jpg|Mel Blanc (1959 portrait) melblanc-spies.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Spies' melblanc-goldbrick.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu's tombstone in 'The Goldbrick' melblanc-boobytraps.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Booby Traps' melblanc-malariamike.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike' melblanc-goinghome.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Going Home' Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1908 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by malaria Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Jewish Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths